Awkwark Love
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: Kyuhyun yang seorang gay mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang seorang straight, membuatnya harus mati-matian menekan perasaannya yang di anggap kesalahan tersebut oleh choi siwon,hingga mengubahnya menjadi si brengsek cho.WONKYU YAOI ANGST HURT FAMILLY


**Awkwark Love**

 **Main pair: Cho Kyuhyun-Choi Siwon**

 **Suport Cast: Donghae, Yoona, Changmin, Hanggeng, Heechul, Song Jihyo, dan akan banyak bermunculan.**

 **Summary: Kyuhyun yang seorang gay mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang seorang straight, membuatnya harus mati-matian menekan perasaannya yang di anggap kesalahan tersebut oleh choi siwon,hingga mengubahnya menjadi si brengsek cho.**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **WONKYU HARD SHIPPER**

 **Happy Reading!**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.10, dimana bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah di bunyikan beberapa saat yang lalu di salah satu senior high school ternama di seoul.

Para siswa dan siswi pun sudah menyamankan diri di bangku mereka masing-masing menunggu kehadiran guru pembimbing mereka pagi ini.

Terlihat dua orang remaja berlari tergesa-gesa ditengah lapangan, memotong jalan dari pada harus berputar mengelilingi koridor, berusaha menggapai kelas mereka yang sedikit lagi- hanya berjarak 100m dari tempatnya.

 **PRIIIIIITTT PRIIIIITTT**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara peluit mengintrupsi mereka hingga mau-tidak mau mereka harus menghentikan laju lari mereka dan berbalik kearah kepada sumber suara tersebut.

"hehehe park songsaenim, emm songsaenim tidak mengajar hari ini? dimana anak-anak yang mendapat jadwal olahraga hari ini?"

Lee DongHae pemuda cassanova yang terkenal playboy di sekolah mereka ini menyengir lebar dan berusaha mencari topik obrolan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang guru.

"eoh? Kalian ingin berolah raga bersama songsaenim?" potong park songsaengnim cepat.

"kebetulan sekali, anak-anak 12-2 belum menunjukan batang hidungnya- apa kalian ingin sedikit pemanasan, eoh?" tambahnya membuat kedua muridnya tersebut meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"tapi songsaenim, kami ada kelas sains pagi ini- dan kami sudah sangat terlambat." Protes donghae kembali.

"jika kalian ada kelas sains pagi ini, kenapa jam sekian kalian baru datang eoh? Kalian pikir sekolah ini milik nenek moyang kalian, lari keliling lapangan!" geram sang guru.

"tapi songsaenim-" donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes saat sang guru memberikan deathglare mematikannya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti keduanya berjalan mundur lalu berbalik dan berlari menuruti perintah sang guru dari pada mendapat hukuman yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berlari keliling lapangan dengan menggerutu satu sama lain untuk saling menyalahkan.

"ini gara-gara kau evil, kenapa kau tidur seperti beruang, eoh?" gerutu donghae menyalahkan pemuda berkulit pucat yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"seharusnya saat ini kita sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas memandangi bokong seksi hwang songsaenim" donghae masih menggerutu.

"aku tidak minta kau menungguku tadi pagi" potong kyuhyun datar dan menusuk.

"ooh jadi kau menyalahkanku karena menunggu sahabatnya agar bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, begitu tuan muda cho kyuhyun?" sungut donghae yang mulai terbakar amarah.

"YAK! KALIAN! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN BERLARI BUKAN BERDEBAT!" hardik park songsae yang melihat keduanya berdebat.

Mendengar keributan di lapangan tersebut membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada di dekat jendelapun mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber kericuhan tersebut.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat pekikan dari beberapa gadis yang berada di bawah naungan fansclub kedua pria yang sedang berdebat di arena lapangan tersebut- mereka adalah bintang sekolah.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan berwajah datar yang mampu melelehkan hati para gadis dan same tersebut adalah seorang bad boy berotak encer menjurus genius yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pemilik Cho crop-Cho Hanggeng donator terbesar disekolah mereka.

Dia pengacau, pembuat onar, dan pelanggan tetap ruangan kedisiplinan. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia harus mendapatkan skorsing dalam satu semester karena membolos, tawuran, menghajar siswa lain hingga bercumbu di area sekolah.

Lee Donghae, ketua club dance yang di gandrungi para gadis-gadis tidak hanya seantero sekolah saja- namun banyak gadis dari sekolah lain yang tergila-gila pada putra tunggal dari pasangan Lee Jongkook dan song Jihyo- seorang pemilik menegement artis.

Pemuda nakal yang masih berada di batas kewajarannya, dia hanyalah seorang player yang banyak menghancurkan hati para wanita setelah kyuhyun tentunya dan tukang tidur dikelas, meskipun ia bersahabat dengan kyuhyun- setidaknya ialah yang selama ini sedikit banyaknya mampu mengontrol kenakalan sahabatnya tersebut.

Mendengar sang guru mengomel dan di tambah dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang memekakan telinga, akhirnya mereka berdua segera menyudahi perdebatan mereka dan kembali menjalankan hukuman mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu disudut koridor dekat tangga, seorang pria tegap dengan setumpuk buku di dalam dekapannya hanya mampu menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan keatas menuju kelasnya- 12- 1.

 **-skip-**

Bel istirahat baru saja berhenti, anak-anak sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda, begitupun dengan siwon yang juga sudah keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang di pinjamnya tadi pagi karena dia adalah seorang president kelas.

"CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon memutar kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya tersebut, dan senyumnya mengembang setelah melihat orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah lee donghae.

Dan- Cho kyuhyun yang berjalan santai di samping pemuda ikan tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam kantong celananya.

"butuh bantuan?" tawar donghae namun sudah mengambil separuh buku yang ada di tangan siwon.

"terimakasih" gumam siwon kemudian keduanya hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan.

"aku tunggu kau dikantin donghae hyung!" intrupsi kyuhyun yang berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan donghae dan siwon.

"arraseo! Aku akan segera menyusul!" teriak donghae membalas kyuhyun yang kian menjauh.

"seharusnya kalian pergi ke kantin saja~ aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." sesal siwon.

"tenang saja siwon-ah~ ini tidak akan lama, kajja~" mereka kembali berjalan.

"aku melihat kalian tadi pagi, apa lagi kali ini?"

"sama seperti alasan-alasan sebelumnya, kyuhyun kesiangan." donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"bermain starcraft hingga larut eoh?" donghae mengendikkan bahunya karena tidak tahu pasti.

/

Setelah selesai mengantri dan mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut keduannya segera berpamitan dengan membungkukan badan kepada sang penjaga perpustakaan.

Tanpa sempat protes, donghae segera menyeret lengan siwon yang tergopoh-gopoh mengimbangi langkahnya menuju kafetarian sekolah.

"KYUHYUN!" donghae mengangkat lengannya.

"aku tidak mau ke kantin hyung~" tolak siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"waeyo? kau tidak boleh mengabaikan makan siangmu! Lagipula aku berhak mendapatkan traktiran atas kerja kerasku membawa buku-buku itu." gerutu donghae membuat siwon mendecih geli.

"Tch! Jadi sekarang hyung mulai hitung-hitungan ya denganku?"

"NE! kajja~" seru donghae telak.

"hei gembul, mana makan siangmu?" Tanya donghae celingukan karena tidak mendapati sama sekali makanan di meja kyuhyun.

"lalu apa ini?" dengan penasaran ia membuka kantong kertas yang ada di depan kyuhyun.

Seketika donghae membulatkan matanya melihat isi dari kantong tersebut, sementara kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi berlebihan hyung ikannya itu.

"KAU GILA!" teriaknya membuat hampir seluruh penghuni kafetaria menatapnya.

"kau akan mendapat masalah jika sampai ketahuan bodoh!" ia mendesis tajam mengontrol teriakannya.

"tidak jika kau menjaga mulut besarmu itu bodoh!" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"ada apa?" Tanya siwon yang sejak tadi hanya terbengong melihat perdebatan keduannya.

"lihat anak bodoh ini~ dia bahkan membawa beer dan rokok ke sekolah! Aiiisssh dia benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong." Donghae menggerutu mengadu pada siwon.

"dasar mulut besar." Gumam kyuhyun santai.

Seketika siwon melebarkan matanya dan merampas kantong kertas yang tepat berada di depan kyuhyun dan melihatnya dengan mata melotot.

"kyuhyun~ a- apa ini?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"apa? kau akan memberiku hukuman apa lagi tuan. Kedisiplinan?" tantang kyuhyun dengan merampas kembali barang miliknya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kegaduhan area kafetaria sebelum siwon mencekal lengannya.

"kembali duduk cho kyuhyun!" perintah siwon namun kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

"AKU BILANG KEMBALI DUDUK SISWA CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak siwon keras.

Namun kyuhyun hanya menatap risih pada lengannya yang di genggam siwon sebelum menyentaknya kasar membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terdiam.

"aku akan keruang kedisiplinan selepas jam sekolah." Desis kyuhyun.

Dan kyunhyun benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kafetaria yang sangat gaduh tersebut menjadi sangat hening hingga rasanya menghela nafas adalah pantangan bagi para siswa dan siswi yang berada disana.

Mereka tahu pasti seperti apa jadinya jika cho kyuhyun sudah membuat ulah dan memancing amarah anggota kedisiplinan- terutama choi siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke dalam kelasnya setelah perdebatan di kafetaria sekolah tadi siang hingga pelajaran hari ini berakhir.

Ia lebih memilih menghisap batang rokoknya dan menegak beer kalengnya sambil menikmati keheningan taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi di jam-jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk seragamnya sebelum beranjak kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"kemana saja kau? Siwon menunggumu di ruang kedisiplinan!" gerutu donghae yang di abaikan kyuhyun begitu saja.

Namun kyuhyun memang berjalan menuju ruang kedisiplinan tanpa banyak bicara dan menggerutu seperti kebanyakan siswa yang akan menghuni ruangan tersebut.

Donghae tahu bahwa sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan lari dari masalah, sepelik apapun masalah yang ia buat- ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan seberat apapun resikonya.

/

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"masuk"

 **CKLEEEK**

"tidak usah berbasa-basi, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Belum sempat siwon mengeluarkan suaranya, kyuhyun sudah meminta hukumannya membuat hampir anggota kedisiplinan lainnya hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"duduklah ter-

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Dan katakan sekarang!" ucapnya dingin.

"setidaknya ikuti aturan dan tata cara bagaimana masuk keruang kedisiplinan dengan baik cho kyuhyun!" sela victoria yang berada disana.

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin banyak bicara denganku, ikut aku~" siwon segera beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar di ikuti kyuhyun di belakangnya untuk segera menjalankan hukumannya.

Mungkin membersihkan toilet, aula, atau taman belakang sekolah- kyuhyun bahkan sudah hafal dengan hukuman yang mereka sebut ringan tersebut.

Karena kyuhyun sudah hampir mencobanya, dari yang mereka sebut ringan hingga yang paling berat sekalipun- bahkan yang fatalpun pernah ia coba selain skorsing- yaitu hampir di Drop Out.

 **-skip-**

"Donghae hyung!~"

"ooh~ siwonna? Waeyo?" Tanya donghae setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"tumben sekali tidak terlambat? Apa kyuhyun sedang tidak kesiangan kali ini?" gurau siwon merangkul bahu donghae.

"tidak kesiangan apanya? Justru semalam ia tidak pulang." Jawab donghae santai.

"benarkah? Lalu kemana dia?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

"apalagi yang di lakukan anak itu jika tidak pulang? Tentu saja bermain ke club dengan teman-teman gilanya- eoh? Entahlah mungkin kekasih-kekasih gay-nya,aaaah aku tidak tahu." donghae bergidik membayangkannya.

Sementara siwon hanya menatap nanar lantai di bawahnya mendengar penjelasan hyungnya yang ia sendiripun tahu tentang kebenarannya.

"siwon oppa~" seru seorang gadis.

Baik siwon maupun donghae segera memutar badannya kearah suara seorang gadis yang memanggil nama siwon tersebut.

Disana- di ujung koridor seorang gadis dengan senyum berseri-seri berjalan menghampiri mereka yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"oppa~ aku membuat bekal hari ini, apa siang ini kita bisa makan siang bersama?" Tanya gadis itu manja sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke dalam celah lengan siwon.

"tentu saja~ oppa akan ke kelasmu begitu bel istirahat nanti." Siwon tersenyum mengusak surai hitam gadis tersebut.

"aniya~ aku akan menunggu oppa di taman belakang saja! Arraseo?" siwon hanya menganggukinya sementara donghae justru memutar bola matanya malas.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kelas- annyeong~"

 **CUUP**

Pamit gadis itu sebelum berlari dengan wajah merona saat meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang terbengong tersebut.

"waah kekasihmu benar-benar bertindak lebih cepat rupanya~" sindir donghae kepada siwon.

Sementara siwon tidak menimpali ucapannya karena sibuk merona setelah mendapatkan kecupan dipipi dari kekasihnya tersebut yang tak lain adalah Im Yonna.

Sementara beberapa meter di belakang mereka kyuhyun, pria tersebut yang melihat adegan lovely doney tersebut hanya berdecih sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

/

"oooh~ yak kyuhyun-ah sejak kapan kau berada disini? Kupikir semalam kau bersenang-senang!" kaget donghae yang melihat kyuhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan pspnya.

"tentu saja~" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"lalu ada angina segar apa kau sudah duduk disini sepagi ini? kapan kau datang?" Tanya donghae penasaran.

"tidak ada, hanya bosan~ lagipula aku baru memulai gameku sebelum kau duduk disini dan mengganggu perkerjaanku." Sindir kyuhyun yang di balas dengan kekehan bodohnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke club malam?" donghae merajuk.

"ubah orientasi seksualmu, baru aku akan mengajakmu ke club malam."

"dalam mimpimu cho kyuhyun!" donghae menghentak dan pindah tempat duduk karena sebal, sementara kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring melihat hyung rewelnya ini merajuk.

/

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, beberapa siswa tengah menyibukkan diri dengan makan siang mereka masing-masing hingga hampir memenuhi ruangan kafetaria di sekolah mereka.

Tidak terkecuali pasangan sejoli choi siwonim yoona, yang tengah mempersiapkan makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah.

"tunggu sebentar- aku akan ke kafetaria membeli minuman." Ijin siwon pada kekasihnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan segera berlari kecil meninggalkan kekasinya yang sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang mereka.

Siwon sedang berdiri pada antrian counter minuman sambil memainkan ponselnya saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pantatnya keras sekali- membuatnya terperanjat.

"Yak!"

Belum sempat ia mengumpati pelaku yang ternyata adalah seorang siluman ikan badut yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum bodoh andalannya- Lee donghae, membuatnya mengurungkan niat baiknya tersebut.

"kau sendirian?" siwon bertanya sambil kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"tidak~ aku datang dengan kyuhyun- dia disana!" tunjuk donghae pada suatu objek di sudut pintu masuk kafetarian.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang duduk di ujung kafetaria dimana ia sedang sibuk mengerutu kepada pspnya- mengalami game over mungkin.

Siwon terkikik geli melihatnya hingga tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak menatap perubahan situasi yang di pandanginya sejak tadi.

Saat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil memanggilnya dan membuat kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari layar pspnya

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

 **BUUGGGH**

"OMO!" pekik para siswi disana yang melihat secara langsung pangeran sekolah mereka mendapat bogeman mentah.

"beraninya kau menggoda kekasihku! Kau sungguh seorang bajingan tengik Cho!" geram pria tersebut murka.

"Tch! Kekasihmu sendiri yang bertekuk lutut di hadapanku tuan byun baekhyun!" kyuhyun mendecih sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"bajingan kau!" pria yang bernama byun baekhyun tersebut kembali melayangkan genggamannya namun segera di cekal kyuhyun dengan tak kalah kuatnya.

Mata kyuhyun yang semula menatap remeh objek di depannya berubah seketikan menjadi kilatan tajam yang sangat menakutkat.

 **HENTIKAN!**

"siswa Cho kyuhyun! Siswa Byun baekhyun! Hentikan keributan ini!" siwon yang merasa bahwa dirinya bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan perkelahian siswa-siswa di sekolahnyapun menyusupkan diri dan melerai keduanya.

Keduannya masih saling melempar tatapan bengis dengan lengan saling mencengkram satu sama lain, mengabaikan keberadaan ketua kedisiplinan sekolah mereka.

"KYUHYUN! BAEKHYUN! KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak siwon frustasi.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap siwon sinis sebelum mendekat kembali kearah baekhyun dan berbisik sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya.

"chanyeol mengajakku bercinta, dan kurasa dia terlalu disayangkan untuk ditolak, apa itu masalah untukmu?" desisnya tajam tepat di depan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak saat itu juga, ingin rasanya ia menciderai wajah bengis si brengsek cho di depannya ini.

Siwon yang berada tepat di depan keduannyapun mendengar semua yang kyuhyun bisikkan pada baekhyun, tubuh siwon mengejang mendengar ucapan frontal kyuhyun tentang seorang Park chanyeol- hobaenya di club basket yang sangat keren tersebut.

"berani kau menyentuh kekasihku! Ku bunuh kau Cho!" ancam baekhyun sambil menyentak lengan kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan sang ketua kedisiplinan yang membeku di hadapannya, baekhyun hanya melengos dan berbalik meninggalkan area kafetaria- toh setelah jam pelajaran berakhir nanti seseorang akan memanggilnya ke ruang kedisiplinan.

Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun berjalan, kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya tersenyum mengejek dan meneriaki baekhyun yang seorang ketua club seni.

"hoi baekhyun! Apa kau ingin mencoba bercinta denganku? hoi!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frontal hingga membuat para gadis dan uke yang berada disana memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tidak terkecuali siwon yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Ia tertawa terbahak karena mendapatkan balasan dari baekhyun yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya- yaitu sebuah acungan jari tengah yang di tujukan padanya.

 **HAHAHAHA**

"SANTAI SAJA BAEKHYUN CHAGIYA! HAHAHA"

"kau gila- EVIL, kau benar-benar gila!" gumam donghae menatap kepergian baekhyun.

"apa kau benar-benar tidur dengan chanyeol?" Tanya donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun.

"yeah~ hampir, jika irene tidak memergoki kami pergi ke hotel dan mengadukannya pada baekhyun!" kyuhyun bercerita dengan santainya.

"woaah kau benar-benar gila!" donghae menggeleng frustasi.

"Siswa Cho! Harap datang ke ruang kedisiplinan siang ini!" desis siwon tajam dan berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

"kau akan mendapatkan skorsing kali ini bodoh!" ringis donghae.

"aku tidak perduli." Jawab kyuhyun enteng dan berlalu menuju taman belakang.

"kau akan kemana bodoh? 5 menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir!" teriak donghae mengingatkan.

Namun kyuhyun terlihat acuh tidak membalasnya dan hanya mengacungkan bungkus rokoknya tinggi-tinggi agar donghae mampu melihatnya.

/

kyuhyun meraba saku celananya dan blazernya secara acak dengan putung rokok yang sudah ia selipkan pada belahan bibirnya- namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan korek apinya.

"damn it" ia mengumpat dan berbalik saat tepat di depan bibirnya terdapat korek yang menyala menyulut rokoknya.

Ia hampir terperanjat dengan situasi dadakan itu, bibir kisseblenya hampir akan melepuh terbakar jika ia tidak focus tadi.

Ia segera menyesap rokoknya dan mengepulkan asapnya sebelum menoleh pada seseorang yang menyalakan rokoknya- dan mengernyit.

 _Choi Siwon_

Di depannya tepat berdiri seorang choi siwon dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya sambil meremat korek api yang ia gunakan untuk menyulut putung rokoknya barusan.

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dengan masih berfokus menikmati rokoknya tanpa berniat menyapa atau membuka suara sekalipun.

"kau berkencan dengan chanyeol?" Tanya siwon dingin.

"Kyuhyun! Aku bertanya kau berkencan dengan Park chanyeol?" kyuhyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"itu bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun membuang putung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya kasar sebelum berbalik hendak meninggalkan siwon.

"tapi- chanyeol adalah seorang pria." Cicit siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan mengutuk pemikiran siwon yang terlalu dangkal mengenai hubungan sesama jenis yang kyuhyun jalani selama ini.

"Tch! aku bukan pria kolot sepertimu tuan Choi~" desis kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih membeku di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan pikirannya, siwon segera beranjak menuju taman belakang sebelah timur dimana sang kekasih menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama.

Ia berlari koncar-kancir agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan karena dirasa ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan sang kekasih karena terlalu focus dengan masalah cho kyuhyun- sang pembuat onar barusan.

Namun sesampainya disana ia hanya mengeram frustasi karena sudah tidak mendapati keberadaan yoona disana- mungkin kekasihnya itu sudah kembali kedalam kelas karena pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia menghela nafas menyesal dan kembali berjalan kedalam kelasnya sendiri untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran yang berlangsung.

/

"yoona-ya~"

"im yoona~"

Setelah jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir dengan tergesa-gesa siwon berlari menuruni anak tangga, bahkan tidak hanya sekali ia harus menabrak atau menyenggol siswa siswi lain yang hanya bisa mendengus saat menyadari sosok tidak hati-hati tersebut adalah sang ketua kedisiplinan.

Siwon hanya menggumam meminta maaf dengan raut menyesal sambil terus berlari mengejar sang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah merajuk karena pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakannya.

"yak! Im Yoona~" berhasil- siwon berhasil mencekal lengan hobae tersayangnya tersebut.

Teman-teman yoona yang sadar diri hanya tersenyum-senyum dan saling berbisik kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi ke depan terlebih dahulu.

Yoona yang tidak mau di tinggalkan berdua bersama sunbaenya ini berusaha menghentikan teman-temannya namun gagal.

Kemudian ia memasang wajah biasa di depan siwon dengan berpura-pura sedang tidak terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

"aah oppa wae? Aku sedang ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temanku, jadi aku buru-buru-

"kau marah pada oppa?" Tanya siwon sambil menggenggam lengannya.

Yoona merona malu sekaligus takut karena mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari para sunbaenya yang melewatinya- fans siwon tentu saja.

"aah oppa lepaskan, aku malu." yoona berusaha melepaskan genggaman siwon.

"oppa akan melepaskannya jika kau mau memaafkan oppa, eotte?" tawar siwon dan mau- tidak mau yoona hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"aku menunggu oppa sejak tadi- oppa kemana saja?" Tanya yoona menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"maaf- tadi di kantin terjadi keributan, dan oppa harus menyelesaikannya." Jelas siwon kalem sambil mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya.

"apa kyuhyun sunbae lagi?" tebak yoona yang di angguki oleh siwon.

"apa lagi kali ini? kenapa kyuhyun sunbae hobby sekali membuat masalah? dan juga kenapa dia masih bisa di maafkan pihak sekolah atas semua kenakalannya? Sementara beberapa siswa harus di drop out karena melakukan 3 kali pelanggaran berturut-turut- ini tidak adil!" yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengacak gemas surai hitam seulgi karena kekasihnya sudah kembali bawel dan cerewet seperti semula.

"kyuhyun adalah putra donator terbesar di sekolah ini- tentu saja kita tidak bisa mendrop outnya dengan alasan apapun- kecuali atas ijin ayahnya." Jelas siwon kalem.

"itu sangat tidak adil." Gerutu yoona yang sejurus kemudian mendapat kecupan dipipi dari siwon dan membuatnya memerah.

"hidup terkadang memang tidak adil sayang~ baiklah karena sekarang oppa harus mengurus para siswa-siswa nakal, apa tuan putri tidak apa jika harus pulang sendiri?" Tanya siwon sambil merayu.

"emm" yoona hanya mengangguk cepat dan memeluk tubuh sang kekasih sebelum berjalan menjauhi sang kekasih dengan melambai.

Siwon tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan sang kekasih hingga yoona menghilang di ujung lorong baru dia berbalik arah menuju ruang kedisiplinan.

 **-In Another Side-**

"kyuhyun lagi- kyuhyun lagi- ya tuhan- apa kau tidak bosan berurusan dengan kami setiap hari?"

"Lihat! Bahkan buku pelanggaran siswa penuh dengan namamu! Kau tidak akan lulus jika seperti ini!" gerutu pria tinggi berambut coklat yang merupakan anggota team kedisiplinan- changmin.

"Dan kau siswa baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga masuk ruang kedisiplinan 2 hari berturut-turut? Kau mau sok jagoan seperti pria di sampingmu ini?" changmin mengomeli baekhyun sekaligus menyindir kyuhyun.

"jangan banyak bicara kau tiang, sekarang katakan apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku muak mendengar ocehanmu!" changmin membulatkan matanya di omeli kyuhyun seperti ini.

"siwon hyung yang berwewenang memberi kalian hukuman tentu saja!" jawabnya.

"kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!"

"ne?"

Baekhyun dan Victoria yang berada disana hanya mampu menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi bodoh seorang shim changmin- dimana petugas kedisiplinan harus mendapat perintah telak dari sang pengacau.

"maaf aku ada urusan sebentar tadi-" siwon mengintrupsi mereka.

"baiklah, aku sungguh minta maaf ata-

"cepat katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan~ kau terlalu banyak membuang waktuku!" seru kyuhyun membuat siwon mendidih seketika.

"tidak ada!" jawab siwon dingin sementara baik changmin, victoria dan baekhyun yang berada disana hanya diam tercekat melihat perang sengit di kedua mata mereka.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun! Cukup baekhyun yang akan menjalani hukumannya kali ini." kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bosan dan berdiri menepuk blazernya hendak meninggalkan ruang tersebut karena ia sudah tau kalimat apa yang akan siwon ucapkan padanya.

"3 kali masuk ruang kedisiplinan dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu- tentu saja kau harus menerima masa skorsing siswa cho! Dan kuharap aku bisa bicara dengan walimu!" ujar siwon sangat dingin.

"tentu saja- wali saya akan datang, petugas Choi!" jawab kyuhyun tidak kalah dinginnya dan berlalu keluar dengan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

 **HAAAAAH**

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia merasa kyuhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan dan tidak menghargainya sama sekali sebagai petugas kedisiplinan yang setiap hari harus mengurus bayi besar sepertinya.

Diluar sendiri donghae yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan gelisah segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"apa yang terjadi?" donghae tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti kyuhyun.

"apa siwon hyung memberimu skorsing?"

"kyuhyun!"

"pinjami aku lee ahjumma!" sela kyuhyun mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan donghae.

"nde?" donghae mengerjap bodoh.

"siwon kembali memanggil walimu lagi?" kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"jika kau ingin eomma menjadi walimu, memohon saja sendiri, aku sibuk! Aku ada kencan dengan jessica hari ini." donghae menolak.

"aku juga ada kencan hari ini- dengan luna!" timpal kyuhyun santai.

"kau gila?" donghae memberhentikan langkahnya.

"sudah berapa kali kau mengumpatiku seperti itu ikan pabbo!"

"yak! Cho kyuhyun! Si evil brengsek- kau baru mendapatkan pukulan dari pacar pria yang sedang kau kencani- skorsing- orangtuamu di panggil- dan kau justru akan pergi bersenang-senang dengan pria lain lagi? jangan harap aku akan menolongmu jika amber memasukanmu ke kandang macan." Gerutu donghae sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian mengamit leher donghae dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah sambil sesekali terlibat candaan serta gerutuan.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengajak macan itu bercinta saja denganku!" gurau kyuhyun semakin menjauh.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN GILA! TUHAN PASTI MENGUTUKMU DIMASA LALU!" teriak donghae dengan leher yang masih terapit.

"dan kau akan selalu di berkati tuhan donghae hyung~"

 **-skip-**

Sudah hampir 5 hari kyuhyun tidak datang kesekolah karena harus menjalani masa hukumannya- dan hal itu cukup membuat para petugas kedisiplinan menghela nafas lega karena dapat mendapatkan masa libur mereka, dimana sang pembuat onar tidak membuat masalah.

Namun berbeda dengan sang kepala kedisiplinan- siwon, ia bahkan tidak mampu bernafas lega beberapa hari ini karena donghae hyung dan para maid di rumah kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa sudah sejak terakhir kyuhyun datang kesekolah- tepatnya 5 hari yang lalu kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah sama sekali maupun menginap dirumah donghae.

Kyuhyun bahkan mendatangi kantor jihyo tanpa memberitahu donghae terlebih dahulu jika ia akan menemui ibunya hari itu.

Yang ia tahu dari sang ibu, kyuhyun hanya datang berkunjung menggunakan mobil ferari merah kesayangannya dan merayunya agar mau memenuhi panggilan pelanggarannya.

Song jihyo yang sudah hafal dengan watak putra dari sahabatnya hanya mampu menghela nafas dan menerima surat panggilan tersebut, toh menceramahi anak seperti kyuhyun dan bahkan putranya sendiri hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia karena kenakalan mereka yang sudah mendarah daging.

"apa hyung sudah mendapat kabar dimana dia saat ini?" Tanya siwon kepada donghae yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama teman-teman hangoutnya yang lain.

"kau tenang saja siwonnie~ kyuhyun pasti saat ini sedang menginap dirumah kekasihnya atau teman kencannya~" jawab donghae enteng sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

"kalian mencari kyuhyun? Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di mirotic club!" ujar teman mereka yang bernama nickhun- kekasih Victoria song.

"aku tidak mencarinya- siwon yang mengkhawatirkannya, aku sudah hafal apa yang di lakukan anak seperti kyuhyun saat ini-" sela donghae.

"kemarin dia datang bersama sunny-" jelas nickhun.

"kau dengar sendiri kan siwonnie? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja- dia justru menikmati masa skorsingnya untuk menginap dirumah noona-noona seksinya, kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal." Donghae menepuk punggung siwon.

"apa paman tau soal ini?" Tanya siwon.

"sekalipun paman tahu, dia hanya akan berkata ' _tidak apa-apa, kyuhyun sedang beranjak dewasa- dan kenakalan adalah hal wajar bagi seorang pria'_." donghae menirukan kalimat hangeng.

"tapi kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan hyung~ dia melakukan having sex tidak hanya pada satu wanita! Dan juga ia bersenang-senang dengan pria- itu sudah di luar batas normal hyung~" siwon mengomel.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena bingung bagaimana harus memberikan pengertian kepada siwon.

"siwonnie~ aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kyuhyun tidak sama seperti kita! Oke- mungkin bagi aku, kau, nickhun dan yang lain kita menganggap kyuhyun sudah kelewatan- tapi kita semua disini tahu- kyuhyun memang tidak normal- kyuhyun gay- dan ia dengan jujur mengakuinya kepada kita" donghae menjeda.

"tapi tahukah kau siwonnie? Kalau selama ini kyuhyun berusaha normal seperti kita- dia mengencani banyak wanita agar dia bisa normal- tapi kyuhyun tetaplah kyuhyun yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda- jadi aku mohon untukmu berhenti mempermasalahkan hal ini." tambah donghae dingin.

Donghae menyesap lattenya dan beranjak meninggalkan teman-teman mereka karena jujur ia sudah kehilangan mood karena pembicaraan tersebut.

Donghae memang sangat sensitif jika membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut orientasi seksual sahabatnya- sehun, meskipun ia 100% normal dan mengutuk kaum gay- tapi sehun tidak akan masuk kedalamya.

Karena ia tahu alasan kyuhyun sebenarnya- hanya dia satu-satunya orang- saksi hidup mengenai kebrengsekan dan perjalanan hidup seorang cho kyuhyun.

Dulunya kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang ceria, pintar dan aktif, namun semua perlahan berubah semenjak kematian ibu kandungnya- sohee, secara perlahan cho kyuhyun yang ceria berubah menjadi cho kyuhyun yang dingin- pendiam- dan monoton, saat itu kyuhyun masih berusia 5 tahun.

Apalagi sejak sang ayah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan teman kencannya- kyuhyun menjadi tidak dekat lagi dengan sang ayah- ia bahkan hendak meninggalkan rumah saat sang ayah membawa kekasih prianya ke dalam masion mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka, hangeng dan heechul mengalah untuk tinggal diluar masion agar kyuhyun tetap berada disana dengan sesekali mereka datang menjenguknya.

Hingga detik inipun diusia kyuhyun yang menginjak 18 tahun, baik hangeng maupun heechul masih sebatas teman kencan yang hidup bersama.

Meskipun belum memberi mereka restu untuk menikah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu- kyuhyun mampu menerima heechul ke dalam hidupnya- hanya sebatas teman kencan sang ayah- bukan ibu pengganti untuknya.

Selain karena masalah keluarga yang membuatnya kekurangan kasih sayang, kyuhyun lebih jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang setan sejak ia mulai menggantungkan diri kepada siwon.

Sejak Kim sohee- ibu kandung kyuhyun meninggal, kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup, ia tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain kecuali siwon- dan donghae tentunya.

Karena saat itu siwonlah yang lebih dewasa dan sejak kecil selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjaga kyuhyun dalam keadaan apapun- membuat kyuhyun menjadi bergantung kepadanya.

Hingga pada tahun terakhir mereka duduk di junior high school, dengan seikat bunga di tangannya- kyuhyun tersenyum kepada donghae dan mengatakan jika ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat senyum donghae mengembang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama- kyuhyuun mau membuka hatinya untuk wanita selain ibu kandungnya.

Donghae ingat sekali saat itu- dengan insting kenakalannya diusia 15 tahun donghae menguntit kyuhyun yang menaiki sepeda sambil menciumi bunganya- kai ingin melihat seperti apa gadis yang di taksir sahabatnya tersebut.

Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi, dimana ia melihat kyuhyun berdiri tertunduk dengan mengancungkan bunganya di depan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya- Choi Siwon- sahabat kesayangan mereka.

Saat itu donghae mendengar semua- semuanya yang kyuhyun ungkapkan, begitu pula bagaimana cara siwon menolaknya- donghae mendengarnya secara langsung.

 **-flashback-**

 _"maukan hyung menjadi kekasihku?" mohon kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kuat ikatan Bunga yang ia ulurkan kepada siwon._

 _"aku sangat mencintaimu hyung- aku tidak suka melihat hyung dekat dengan tiffanny noona, sangat meyebalkan sekali hyung! Hyung mau kan menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Siwon merasa kelu, ia bahkan tercekat kehilangan suaranya hanya untuk memanggil nama kyuhyun- ia sangat terkejut mendapati kyuhyun yang seperti ini._

 _Demi tuhan, dalam mimpipun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria- dan itu kyuhyun, seseorang yang sudah dia sayangi seperti adik kandungnya sendiri._

 _Merasa ia lebih dewasa beberapa bulan dari kyuhyun, ia mencoba menyadarkan kyuhyun dengan pikiran realistisnya- ia yakin kyuhyun hanya sedang mengalami gejolak masa pubertasnya- kyuhyun hanya sedang bingung, dan sebagai seorang hyung ia harus meluruskan jalan adiknya agar tidak terlalu jauh berbelok._

 ** _EKH-HEEEM_**

 _"Kyuhyunna~" siwon berdehem dan membantu kyuhyuun berdiri._

 _"dengarkan hyung~" kyuhyun mendongak pelan menatap siwon._

 _"didunia ini tuhan memasangkan setiap manusia hidup berpasang-pasangan. Dan sudah- kodratnya seorang pria ditakdirkan dengan seorang wanita- bukan dengan pria lainnya," siwon menjeda takut menyakiti kyuhyun._

 _"hyung tahu, kau hanya sedang bingung saat ini- dan hyung akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, kau harus mencoba berkencan dengan teman wanitamu- bukankah banyak gadis cantik di kelasmu yang suka padamu, benar bukan?" kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan menunduk dalam._

 _"begitu pula dengan hyung~ hyung dan tiffanny noona sedang berkencan untuk saat ini, dan hyung harap kau dan donghae hyung mengambil keputusan yang benar- kuharap kalian tidak terpengaruh oleh penyimpangan-penyimpangan remaja saat ini kyuhyunna~"_

 _"kau mengerti kan maksud hyung bukan? Perasaan ini salah kyuhyun- dan kita tidak boleh membiarkannya berkembang lebih dalam lagi, hyung tahu kau hanya sedang kagum dan sayang pada hyung- hehe dan pemuda seusiamu saat ini tentu belum bisa membedakan mana cinta dan sayang, gwenchana kyuhyun~" siwon menepuk dan mengelus punggung kyuhyun agar memberinya ketenangan._

 _Kyuhyun tidak menangis, kyuhyun juga tidak marah ataupun merengek, donghae melihat hingga siwon berlalupun kyuhyun masih betah tertunduk seperti patung._

 _Karena tidak tega- akhirnya donghae mendekati sahabatnya tersebut karena suhu udara di luar semakin mengalami penurunan._

 _"kyuhyunna~" sapa donghae yang sudah berhenti tepat di depannya dengan terengah-engah._

 _"kau mendengar semuanya bukan?" tanyanya datar._

 _"apa aku terlihat seperti bocah lelaki yang sedang bingung mengenali perasaanya sendiri?" tanyanya lagi mendongak menatap donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Donghae terperanjat, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya kyuhyun menangis selama hampir 10 tahun terakhir tepatnya setelah kematian ibunya._

 _"aku benar-benar mencintainya hyung- aku sungguh mencintainya- aku tidak normal hyung~." Kyuhyun semakin terisak._

 _Donghae tidak mampu berkata sepatah katapun- yang ia lakukan hanya diam membeku melihat sahabatnya menangis hingga membuatnya ikut menitikkan air mata._

 ** _-_** **Flashback Off-**

Dan itu adalah awal kehancuran seorang cho kyuhyun, sejak saat itu kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang sangat nakal dan bertindak seenaknya sendiri- tidak ada siapapun yang ia hiraukan sejak saat itu- tak terkecuali siwon.

Sejak penolakan tersebut, kyuhyun tidak lagi dekat dengan siwon, selain ia ingin mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya- ia juga tahu jika dirinya tidak lagi normal- dan siwon adalah orang yang normal dan lurus sehingga membuatnya lambat laun menghindar dari siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengunjungi kediaman siwon- kedua orangtua siwon- bahkan siwon sendiri, kyuhyun hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan siwon- mereka tidak pernah berkumpul satu sama lain bahkan tidak saling menyimpan kontak satu sama lain.

Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka tetap berkomunikasi adalah- karena kyuhyun anak yang sangat nakal dan selalu berurusan dengan pihak kedisiplinan dimana siwon adalah sang kepala kedisiplinan.

Diluar hal tersebut, kyuhyun berusaha mengacuhkan siwon- kyuhyun memulai membangun dunianya sendiri dan hidup sendiri di dalamnya, ia bahkan tidak mengijinkan donghae mengikuti jalan hidupnya.

Donghae selalu mengingat nasehat kyuhyun kepadanya yang diucapkan secara gamblangnya di depannya saat kyuhyun mabuk sempoyongan.

 _'apapun yang terjadi- tetaplah menjadi orang yang lurus hyung, jangan berjalan bersamaku- aku adalah pendosa besar! Aku benar-benar akan di kutuk di kehidupan selanjutnya- jika kau akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, ingat ucapanku hyung~ kau harus menjadi pria yang baik- dan jangan kecewakan bibi lee.'_

Dan sejak kejadian itu pikiran donghae lebih terbuka mengenai pemahaman hubungan sesama jenis, tidak ada yang patut di salahkan dalam hubungan yang tabu tersebut- menengok dari pengalaman sang sahabat.

Seseorang tidak pernah berkeinginan dalam hidupnya untuk berbelok arah, kyuhyun-pun demikian- ia tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk mencintai seorang pria, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

Dan ia tahu betapa terlukanya hati kyuhyun saat harus mati-matian menghentikan rasa itu selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, hingga ia harus terjatuh ke dasar seperti ini- hingga akhirnya kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bangkit lagi ke jalan yang benar-maupun salah.

Orang-orang seperti kyuhyun sudah menderita untuk menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tetap pada batas kenormalannya- mereka sudah mengalami jatuh bangun, dan bukan hak kita untuk menambah beban dan penderitaan mereka dengan cacian dan makian- donghae belajar itu dari kyuhyun.

 **-In Another Side-**

Sementara seseorang yang mereka perdebatkan kini justru tengah sibuk meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di lantai dansa bersama wanitanya yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun terus meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti arus wanita yang menempel tepat di depannya, ia bahkan tidak ada habisnya mencumbu leher-tengkuk dan bahu terbuka sang wanita tanpa jeda.

Bosan dengan hal-hal yang monoton seperti itu, kyuhyun segera membisikan sesuatu tepat di telingan wanita seksi tersebut yang membuatnya terpekik malu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapkan anggukan malu-malu dari sang wanita dan sejurus kemudian menuntun sang wanita membawanya pergi meninggalkan club malam tersebut.

Sepertinya akan ada pergumulan panas diantara mereka lewat bisikan sehun yang mungkin berisi undangan untuk bercinta di atas ranjang gagahnya.

Kyuhyun membawa wanita yang bernama wendy yang baru saja dikenalnya tersebut menuju apartement pribadinya.

Beberapa hari ini kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah dan justru menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan beberapa patnernya.

Ayahnya sendiri sudah tahu perihal hukuman yang di terimanya kali ini, dan hanya menangapi aduan sang bibi dengan santai- seperti yang diucapkan donghae.

Ayahnya adalah tipe pria santai yang selalu memberikan kebebasa memilih untuk sang anak- termasuk untuk menjadi biseksual- karena sang ayah juga seorang gay.

Cho Hangeng adalah seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki pemikiran luas tentang apa arti kehidupan, ayahnya adalah seorang penganut paham freedom.

Selain itu ia begitu membebaskan pergaulan anaknya, di tambah lagi ia yang selalu memanjakan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Hangeng selalu menuruti semua kemauan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun bukanlah tipe pemuda yang merengek, meskipun ia nakal dan liar- ia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada sang ayah- kecuali mengenai hubungan sang ayah.

Selama 13 tahun terakhir, kyuhyun hanya memohon padanya sekali- untuk tidak menggantikan posisi ibunya oleh siapapun itu.

Itulah alasan hangeng tidak menyunting kekasih prianya- Kim Heechul setelah hidup bersama hampir 12 tahun terakhir, dan ia beribu-ribu bersyukur karena tuhan memberinya seorang heechul yang sangat sabar mencintainya dan menyayangi putranya.

/

Pagi ini kyuhyun mengumpat dalam tidurnya karena suara ponselnya yang berdering memekakan telinga selama berulang kali.

Dengan emosi ia meraih kasar ponselnya dari meja nakas, dan menggeser tombol hijau dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

 _'kyuhyunnie~'_

"waeyo?" jawabnya ogah malas-malasan.

 _'dimana kau sekarang? Kepala pelayan bilang kau tidak pulang beberapa hari ini? pergi kemana kau?'_ serbu seseorang di seberang sana.

"aaaaakh aku sedang ada urusan, ada apa?" kyuhyun menggeram maram menahan kantuk.

 _'ayahmu tiba di seoul beberapa jam yang lalu, tidakkah kau ingin menyapanya? Ia sangat merindukanmu asal kau tahu?'_ kyuhyun melebarkan pupilnya.

"kau bercanda?" kyuhyun memastikan.

 _'cepat pulang jika kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku.'_ Omel orang tersebut kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

 **TUT TUT TUT**

 **TUUUUUT**

"YAK! HEECHUL-AH? YAK! KIM HEECHUL!"

 **AIIISSSSSSH**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **lulu dateng bawa ff wonkyu yaoi nih! karena enggak nemu bacaan buat ff wonkyu- berakhirlah dengan lahirnya ff abal ini- semoga kalian suka yah! khususnya wonkyu shipper!**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya yah! kalau tanggapan kalian bagus di awal- lulu bakal lanjutin nih ff secepatnya- TERIMAKASIH!**

 **Annyeong bey!**


End file.
